Mon fantôme bien aimé
by Sanashiya
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Mon fantôme bien aimé : le spectre de Sai flotte autour de Shindô, et Akira Toya a vraiment, vraiment envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Et il ne reculera devant rien pour arriver à ses fins, même s'il doit pour ça passer pour un abruti...


Salut mes amis, voici un OS écrit pour Nuit du FoF 1er mars 2013.

Le thème était **spectre** !

Début : 03h02

.oOo.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses dans la vie que Hikaru ignorait, mais il y avait une chose qu'il savait : il n'était pas fou. Dans le sens premier du terme. Oui, il était fou de go, et d'une certaine manière, il était fou d'Akira Toya, mais si on prenait la signification littérale du mot, non – il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sain d'esprit, du moins, il aimait à le croire.

Mais ces années qu'il avait passées au côté de Fujiwara no Sai n'avaient pas été un rêve, et encore moins un produit de son imagination – autrement, ça signifiait qu'il avait eu le talent d'apprendre à jouer au go de lui-même, ce qui n'était pas rien. Hikaru était peut-être doué, mais il doutait de l'être à ce point. Par conséquent, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre par quel étrange moyen le fantôme de Sai s'était retrouvé attaché à lui, ni pour quelle raison il avait soudainement disparu (oh, il avait fait des suppositions, certes… mais rien de concret), mais une chose était sûre : mieux valait qu'il garde à jamais le secret absolu de sa cohabitation avec Sai.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas toujours été prudent, il y avait des rumeurs qui avaient couru ; tout le monde se demandait encore qui était ce "sai" sur internet, et plus encore, on espérait le voir revenir ; il y avait eu cette partie avec le Meijin, celle qui avait précipité la chute ; il y avait aussi eu ce dérapage à la coupe Hokuto, où Hikaru avait perdu son sang-froid et où il s'était montré beaucoup trop émotif ; et surtout, le dernier mais pas des moindres, il y avait Akira.

Il ne comptait pas pour des prunes, Akira. La ténacité qu'il montrait au go, il n'hésitait pas à la montrer également à Hikaru pour un oui ou pour un non, surtout depuis que ce dernier avait eu le malheur de lui dire qu'il "lui raconterait peut-être, un jour…". Parole un peu rapide, prononcée parce qu'il se sentait de bonne humeur, et qu'il avait eu tôt fait de regretter.

Au fil du temps, il constatait avec soulagement que le sujet tombait de plus en plus dans l'oubli, et finit par s'imaginer qu'Akira commençait doucement à laisser tomber – mais c'était mal, très mal connaître le fils Tôya.

En réalité, Akira avait de la suite dans les idées, et il avait toujours été dévoré de curiosité sur l'existence de Sai. S'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre, Hikaru aurait probablement pu dormir sur ses deux oreilles, mais Akira était dangereux à plusieurs niveaux : non seulement il était obstiné, mais il était également plus informé que n'importe qui d'autre – il n'avait jamais oublié cette partie de leurs dix ans, lorsque Hikaru l'avait battu à plate couture alors que – selon ses propres dires – c'était sa toute première partie. À l'époque, Akira avait trouvé ça impensable. Quelques années plus tard, après avoir recoupé les maigres informations dont il disposait, il en était venu à la conclusion (totalement irrationnelle, il en était bien conscient) que Sai devait avoir été présent, ce jour-là. Même si Hikaru avait semblé être seul devant lui, peut-être que Sai était là, juste derrière, et qu'il regardait… Comme un spectre, visible pour Hikaru uniquement…

Quoi qu'il en soit, la curiosité était terrible, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il finirait par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Akira l'avait déjà prouvé au go – il avait un sens de la tactique qui n'était pas à dédaigner. Il avait donc décidé d'endormir la méfiance de son ami en s'obligeant à ne poser aucune question à propos de Sai, à ne faire même aucune remarque à son sujet ; plusieurs mois s'étaient ainsi écoulés, et Akira commençait à se dire qu'il était temps de récolter les fruits de sa patience.

C'était donc l'été, et il avait invité Hikaru chez lui pour jouer au go en l'absence de ses parents, comme ça lui arrivait assez régulièrement – Hikaru n'allait pas tarder par avoir sa propre brosse à dents dans le pot, si ça continuait comme ça.

Bref, ils avaient donc joué toute la journée sous une chaleur écrasante, à peine rafraîchie par le son des fûrin qui pendaient au dessus de la porte d'entrée, et lorsque la nuit était venue, Akira, qui avait bien prévu son coup, avait proposé à Hikaru d'installer un futon à côté du sien dans sa chambre, la seule pièce climatisée de la maison – ce que Hikaru avait évidemment accepté, pas fou.

Le plan d'Akira était le suivant : mettre la clim un peu trop haut pour que ce soit vraiment rafraîchissant ; éteindre les lumières, et se plaindre à Hikaru du mauvais fonctionnement de cette clim trop vieille ; puis, composer avec la réaction de Hikaru, mais finir par proposer de raconter des histoires de fantômes pour se glacer les sangs et donc se rafraîchir. Akira avait entendu dire que c'était quelque chose de très courant chez les jeunes, en été. Il n'en était pas absolument sûr, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami avec qui parler de fantômes, mais sans doute que Hikaru était habitué, et qu'il ne trouverait pas ça louche. Puis, à partir des fantômes, amener petit à petit la conversation sur Sai, avec douceur, pour que Hikaru soit en confiance…

Jusqu'à la moitié du plan, tout se déroula à peu près tel qu'Akira l'avait imaginé. Hikaru accepta sans discuter de dormir dans sa chambre, et quand Akira se plaignit de la climatisation, avec un jeu d'acteur éblouissant (de son propre avis), Hikaru fut obligé d'acquiescer. Le problème, ce fut qu'il acquiesça un peu trop au goût d'Akira.

- C'est vrai que c'est dommage… Tu ne veux pas me passer la télécommande, que je voie si c'est possible de changer ça ? Il fait presque aussi chaud que dans les autres pièces, là !

- Euh… La t…. télécommande, hein ? Je… Je sais plus où je l'ai mise…

- Attends, je vais chercher !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Akira regretta le fait que sa chambre soit aussi désespérément vide : la télécommande de la climatisation, posée un peu plus loin sur le tatami, était aussi visible que si elle était éclairée par un spot spécial.

- La voilà ! s'exclama Hikaru. Attends… Ah, c'est bon, j'ai trouvé comment baisser !

Quelques secondes après, au grand désespoir d'Akira, l'air se rafraîchissait de façon conséquente dans la pièce – et non content d'être copieusement passé pour un imbécile, tout son plan volait en éclats.

Bon. Il pouvait toujours essayer de passer à la suite, à savoir raconter des histoires de fantômes. Mais son jeu d'acteur avait perdu de son assurance, et dès qu'il tenta d'aborder le sujet, il se fit gentiment rabrouer par Hikaru :

- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on se raconte des histoires de fantômes ? Mais c'est bon, maintenant, on a la clim, c'est plus la peine.

- Oui mais euh… C'est… drôle, non ?

Dès qu'il eut refermé la bouche, Akira comprit qu'il venait de perdre toute sa crédibilité. D'ailleurs, pour le lui rendre encore plus évident, Hikaru se retourna dans son futon pour lui tourner le dos, et répondit d'un ton un peu plus sec :

- Bof, pas vraiment. Et puis, les fantômes, ça n'existe pas. Bonne nuit.

Mortifié, Akira se tut – non seulement il avait foiré son plan dans les grandes largeurs, mais il avait mis Hikaru en colère ! C'était pire que tout.

Avec un soupir, il se retourna à son tour dans son futon, en songeant avec amertume que tous ces mois de patience à éviter d'aborder le sujet Sai venaient d'être gâchés en quelques instants – il se voyait déjà recommencer tout le travail depuis le début, quand une main dans son dos tira doucement sur la chemise de son pyjama.

Akira, perdu dans ses pensées, ne l'avait même pas entendu se retourner vers lui.

- Ne soupire pas comme ça…

La voix de Hikaru indiquait qu'il était plus proche de lui qu'il ne le pensait, et Akira se figea – empêcher son cœur de battre, par pitié, s'il continuait à faire ce bruit de tambour, Hikaru allait finir par s'en rendre compte…!

- Pardon, balbutia-t-il d'une voix blanche, sans même trop comprendre pour quelle raison il s'excusait.

- Tu es vraiment une tête de mule, tu le sais, ça ?

- Euh…

- Mais tu n'es pas très doué. J'ai tout de suite vu où tu voulais en venir.

- …

- Tu tiens tant que ça à savoir ?

La main derrière son dos tenait toujours sa chemise de pyjama, et Akira, cette fois, crut sentir les battements de son cœur se ralentir. Il y était presque !

- Oui, souffla-t-il. Je veux savoir…

- Alors tourne-toi.

Aussi, Akira se tourna vers lui – et se figea une nouvelle fois en découvrant le visage de son rival bien plus proche du sien que ne l'autorisait le minimum syndical. Si proche qu'il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de sa peau sur la sienne. Si proche, qu'il faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand il sentit le souffle des mots de Hikaru caresser ses lèvres quand l'autre reprit la parole :

- Tu veux réellement savoir qui est Sai ?

- Oui, je te dis…

- Alors, embrasse-moi.

Et cette fois, le cœur d'Akira s'arrêta pour de bon.

- Emb… Quoi ?

- C'est un test, répondit Hikaru à voir basse. Pour savoir à quel point tu tiens à connaître ce secret.

Et quel test ! Akira se sentait presque paralysé, incapable de savoir quoi faire – mais la voie à suivre ne tarda pas à clignoter en rouge dans son cerveau. Puisqu'il pouvait avoir les deux en un, pourquoi se priver ?

Il eut à peine à avancer son visage de quelques centimètres, et ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Hikaru, alors que son cœur s'était remis de ses ratés, et tambourinait à présent à deux cents à l'heure.

Le baiser dura une éternité ou deux – Akira avait légèrement perdu la notion du temps – et quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Akira put voir un sourire naître sur celles de son ami.

- Je vois… Tu as plutôt bien réussi ton test.

- Alors, tu me dis ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'en parlerais ce soir.

- QUOI ? SHINDÔ !

- Mais si tu m'embrasses encore, peut-être que...

- Espèce de traître ! Je dors !

Ulcéré, Akira se retourna sur son futon, tandis que Hikaru se mettait à rire derrière lui. Puis, après un silence, il sentit une main se poser sur son bras, et entendit la voix à peine perceptible de son rival, hésitante, dont le souffle lui caressait la nuque :

- Alors, Sai, c'était...

.oOo.

Fin : 3h59.


End file.
